


Maker's Light

by orphan_account



Series: Harbour in the Tempest [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Both them and me, Comfort, Crying, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Help, How Do I Tag, I mean, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prayer, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adele discovers Cullen praying in the garden Chantry.





	Maker's Light

Adele found him in the Chantry, kneeling before Andraste. This was the devout image she would’ve conjured if asked to describe Cullen months ago, when they’d first met, but she knew so much more now. Still, she enjoyed the simplicity of the scene as she watched from the doorway: the soft illumination of the candles, shadows cast over the face of the bride of the Maker – Adele had always found these statues imposing.

  
“Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide.” Cullen’s voice was strong, though a tenderness tinged the edges of his words. “I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond.”

She found herself retrieving her weight from where Adele had been leaning it: against the doorway. One hand lingered, its index finger smoothing against stone. If he had heard her movement, then he had chosen not to acknowledge it, instead continuing to pray.

  
“For there is no darkness in the Maker’s light and nothing that He has wrought shall be lost.”

  
“I am not alone.” Adele said, stepping into the prayer room. “Even as I stumble on the path with my eyes closed, yet I see the Light is here.”

  
Cullen did not respond, but did turn his head to catch a glimpse of her, brow furrowed. Adele drew closer, wringing her hands as she waited for him to speak. So, she spoke first.

  
“The Canticle of Trials?”

“You remember it?”

“I was once going to be a Chantry sister, I remind you...or at least that was what had been planned.” Adele said. “A prayer for you?”

Cullen’s tone was heavy and he hung his head with the weight of what it entailed. “For those we have lost. And those I am afraid to lose.”

  
“The Inquisitor has come so far – he will not fail now. I…I hope that he will not.”

  
“Hope is vital, but we cannot be sure what Corypheus is capable of;” he stood, “we saw what he how he possessed that Grey Warden at the temple. It’s only a matter of time before he retaliates.”

“And he will. We both know that it will be sooner rather than later, which is a terrible truth to adhere to, but it is one we must.”

He now stood an arm’s length away and Adele admired the strength Cullen exuded, even in the fuzzy candlelight. “That time will arrive and you will be thrown into his path again...Andraste preserve me.”

She hesitated and then came closer to him. Adele cupped one of his cheeks with a faint smile and shimmering eyes. She knew that months ago she would have hated for the commander to see her crying, but this was a different time.

“And...I will try my best. I hope that will be enough. For you, that is. I cannot die now that I am so sure of living, Cullen.”

“You will return, Adele.” He sounded so passionate that she weeped harder. Cullen grasped her hands in his as she laid her other hand on his face, head bowed. “You will come back to me.”

“And if I cannot? If I fail?” She whispered, resting herself against his chest. Cullen encircled her with his arms, holding her close enough to feel her shake and not be sure whether it was just her. “I...I am no hero. It may very well be my last fight. Maker, I can’t bear to think…”

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, then murmured. “Adele. Whatever happens, you’ll come back to me. Be it back into my arms or only in my heart, I will never see you die.”

“Cullen. Just...” she took in a shaky breath and fell silent for a moment, “...I am in love with you like I do not think I have or will ever again. If I die, it is after having spent what time I could with you. I want you to know I don't regret any of this.”

“You never will. You will come back, Adele. I swear it.”

She hiccuped a laugh, though Cullen thought he’d imagined it at first - her chest had already been heaving. “Is that an order, Commander Cullen?”

“No,” he said into her hair, “but I would strongly recommend it.”

Adele’s brown eyes were still watery and her cheeks were slick with tears when she looked up at him, but Cullen was struck by her beauty. It was like the first day they’d met, all those months ago.

Were this to be their last true moment together in the hectic hive of the Inquisition, then he would spend it memorising her small, close-lipped smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and feedback are always welcome! Hope you enjoyed ^-^


End file.
